Where Candy Addiction Begins
by TheCartoonKid2009
Summary: This is a story that takes place before the series and tells of Jason's first candy experience.


**Where Candy Addiction Begins - fanfiction by Bradley(cartoonkid2009)**

* * *

One day, at school, it was a fine spring afternoon, and Brendon, Jason and Melissa were sitting down on the school playground and they were talking about the school year coming to a close and summer coming up.

"Well, this is it, guys," Brendon stated with a sigh, looking at the kids playing around, having a good time, "kindergarten is coming to a close, we get a relaxing break for the summer to do movies, then we will enter the nightmare that is first grade."

"I don't get it, kindergarten is so much fun, activities, naps, snacks, I mean we're just little kids, why would they take all that away from us so soon?" Melissa wondered.

"I don't know, maybe we're just at an age where the fun is over and the adults want to make us feel like the prisoners." Brendon responded, scratching his chin.

"It's madness I tell you, MADNESS!" Jason shouted in a loud, horrifying voice that got attention from the other children on the school yard.

"Jason, calm down.." Melissa said, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry for that outburst, Melissa. To be honest, I'm just rather outraged that whenever they gave us all snacks at school this year, you guys got all the good stuff like the double deluxe chocolate chip "chips ahoy" cookies and the best I ever got was some animal crackers. I never get to have anything good because of my stupid parents. They tell everyone I have a problem with too much sweets when I don't."

"Jason, don't worry, okay," Brendon said patting him on the back, "My 6th birthday party is coming up soon, and I can talk my mom into letting you have some cake."

"Well, thank you, Brendon, I would like that very much. What flavor is the cake going to be?"

"Let's just say, it will be the best cake you've had your entire life."

"YES, YES, YES!" Jasson shouted out loud.

"Brendon it might actually be the only cake he ever had." Melissa whisperd to Brendon.

"Shut up, Melissa!" Jason shouted, then went back to jumping for joy.

"How did he even hear that?" Melissa said to herself.

A few days later, not too long before Brendon's party, Brendon walked into the kitchen, where his mom, Paula was busy stiring the cake mix and trying to get the party set. "Hey, my little birthday buddy, I'm just getting your cake ready." she said, looking down at Brendon with a smile.

"About the cake, mom, you see, my friend Jason is really upset because his parents don't let him have candy and sweets and I was wondering,well..."

* * *

"Brendon, I'm not sure, honey," Paula interrupted, "Jason's parents informed me that too much sugar really makes him sick and messes with his mind. He'll just have to have something else at the party..." Brendon then looked at her with a sad puppy-dog like face. She then smiled and "Alright, but just one little piece."

"I love you," Brendon said, hugging on her. A few hours later, Brendon's friends, Jason, Melissa and a few other kids from school were at the party, and they were in the living room, playing "pin the tail on the donkey" Walter was running around the room, chasing the other kids, with a blindfold on, "I don't like this game, Perry, hold me, where are you?" "Here I am, Walter, that game is dangerous. Come here, and play spin the bottle instead." Perry said, sitting over by the couch. Walter then pinned the tail on Jason's behind and took the blindfold off.

"Outch! damn you!" Jason shouted.

"Jason, are you okay?" Melissa asked. "Yes, I'm just fine, Melissa." He then walked to Brendon and said, 'Brendon, I'm not very fond of these games, will we be having the cake soon?'"

Before Brendon could respond, Paula called them into the kitchen, "Okay, kids, time for cake!"

"Well, looks like now." Brendon said with a smile, raising an eyebrow.

Jason ran into the kitchen and ran to the chair, and caught view of the huge, yummy cake. It was chocolate flavored, with cherry icing, chocolate chip sprinkles and M&M'S candies. Jason's heart was pounding fast as his stomach was growling. "I need some of that, now!"

"Just hold on, Jason, you'll get your piece soon." Paula said, putting 6 candles on the cake and lighting them.

"This is killing me..." said Jason. Brendon, Melissa, Walter and Perry, Fenton and Loni all sat down at the table as Brendon blew the candles out. Paula started cutting the cake and she gave a small piece to Jason. "Uh... Ms. Small, my piece isn't as big as the other kids."

"Yes, Jason, I know, I'm sorry, I just don't want to get in trouble with your parents. Sorry, kiddo." Paula said to him with a smile.

* * *

Melissa pat him on the back and said, "Better a small piece then non, Jason. Look on the bright side." Jason was dissapointed, but still satisfied at the same time. He took the first bite and gave a huge heavenly sigh.

" Well, how is it?" Brendon said.

"It's good... very good..." he then took another bite as Brendon and Melissa both smiled, happy for their friend. However, it didn't take longer then a few seconds for Jason to finish up the small piece. "It's gone, it's all gone... I need more!"

"Um, Brendon, I'm getting a bad feeling." Melissa said to Brendon worried as he nodded.

"Hey, Jason, just calm down, okay? don't do anything crazy."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He shoved Brendon away and took the rest of the cake off his plate. He then jumped on the table and shouted, "I need more! Everybody give me your cake!" "Walter, I'm scared..." Perry said, holding on to Walter. Loni was running out of the kitchen in fear and Jason spotted her. "Give me that piece, YOU LITTLE WENCH!" He then rushed over to her and struggled to pull the plate from her.

"Dude, what the Hell is your problem? just calm down." Loni said.

Jason pushed her on the ground and said, "I don't need your bloody lectures." he then gobbled the piece of cake.

Melissa rushed over to him and shook him by the shoulders. "Jason, get a hold of yourself, you're hurting people."

Jason shoved her off and shouted, "Let go of me, Melissa! This is a matter of life and death."

Melissa then slapped him across the face and yelled, "Snap out of this now!"

"Melissa, you didn't have to get violent." Jason said, holding onto his face, now being a bit more calm

"I'm sorry I had to do that, you just scared me. Oh, Jason!" Melissa then hugged him tight. "Melissa, let go..." Jason said, uncomfortable.

Paula walked back into the kitchen at that second and said, "Well, I left eight kindergartners alone with cake. Well, Paula, what have we learned today?"

* * *

A few days later, Brendon, Jason and Melissa were sitting in the sandbox. "Guys, I'm truly sorry. My behavior the other day was really uncalled for."

"Don't worry, Jason, it happens." Melissa said with a smile.

"Hey, you're a kid, you gotta do some fun things in life even when you know you're gonna screw up..." Brendon then smiled, while scratching his chin. "You know, Jason, I think you've given me the idea for our next movie. A tragic story, of a misunderstood kid who doesn't get to do anything fun and let's addiction get the best of him"

"I hope I get to play the lead role.' Jason said, with a smile. "You know, guys, the was something in that cake that really messed with my head, I think it was... candy!"

 **The end.**

 **A/N it took a lot of work to get this fanfiction done this week, and I had some issues posting it, but since I'm such a big fan of the series, it was worth it. It's not the best, but I will do better HM Fanfics in the future!**


End file.
